


Match in the Rain

by CrazyIllumination



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cute, Dorks, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Rain, bless who suggested this, clarke just wanted churros, i still dk what to put here, that reminds me, theyre adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25597054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyIllumination/pseuds/CrazyIllumination
Summary: clarke just wants churros and convinces lexa to get some with her.prompt fill for them in the rain beings dorky babies. (i gave up capitalising anything that isnt part of the actual book oops)
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	Match in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> i think im getting the hang of this, not really who am i kidding its still my second one-shot slow your roll.

“Clarke no.”

“Pleeeease?”

“No.”

“Lexa-“

“No.”

“Le-“

“No.”

A sigh resonated through the living room.

Clarke plopped down on the couch with a pout on her face and brows furrowed as she glowered at the floor. Lexa was on the opposite side of the couch, glasses perched atop her nose which was buried in a book.

Clarke had been trying to convince Lexa to go to the new churros store down the street that apparently makes the best, but the brunette was busy reading and Clarke was getting hangry. So she set her jaw and stood up from the couch and stood in front of her girlfriend.

“Alexandria Elizabeth Woods, drop the damn book you’ve read 3 times this month and take you girlfriend, soon to be fiancée, soon to be _wife_ to the churros place down the street or so help me I will not touch you nor will you touch me for the next 2 months.” Clarke said firmly as she stared at top of Lexa's book, watching her tense and her eyes stop skimming over the words.

Lexa slowly looked up to see her girlfriend; jaw set, nostrils flared, lips pursed, and eyes narrowed. Lexa gulped audibly and tried to find her voice. “Y-Yes love, l-look I'm getting up right now.” She said as she scrambled up off the couch and ran to the bedroom to get her coat, tripping over her own feet before getting up and continuing on her escape.

Clarke’s face smoothed out and a triumphant smirk made its way onto her face when she saw her girlfriend walk out with her coat on inside out, avoiding Clarke’s burning gaze. Clarke walked over and fixed her up before pecking her nose lightly, watching a blush overtake her features.

“You're cute when you're flustered. Let's go baby, I'm hungry.” Lexa nodded and grabbed her bag, walking out before extending her hand back to grab Clarke’s.

“Damn, if this is you when you're normally hangry how are you gonna be when you're pregnant and your _hormones_ start going whack…” Lexa mumbled under her breathe, only to get flicked in the back of the head by Clarke who heard her.

\-----

“Are they all they're cracked up to be, babe?” Lexa asked with a grin as she saw Clarke devour the churros, grabbing some of Lexa's too.

“Mhhffmm” Clarke said, muffled around the amount of sugary food in her mouth. Her lips, cheeks and nose were covered in sugar and chocolate. Lexa often wondered if Clarke was a child in an adult’s body with the way she ate.

“How are you always so messy? I literally don’t get it. Just eat one at a time.” Lexa shook her head with a fond smile, as she saw Clarke grin around the churros before swallowing them down loudly and wiping her face with a napkin.

“They're delicious and messy. How are YOU always so clean?” Clarke countered.

Lexa shook her head again and looked at Clarke. They were currently inside the shop, catching a booth in the corner of the small café. They had bought churros for them both, Lexa's portion being smaller as she was a huge health nut, unlike Clarke’s much larger helping.

“Cuz I actually know how to eat and don’t stuff churros in my mouth and hope a fleck of sugar doesn’t go down my lungs?”

Clarke waved her hand, spreading sugar everywhere, “Semantics.”

“I…mmk.” Lexa knew better than to argue with Clarke. She looked back up at the blonde after a few minutes.

“Oh, you have a bit of sugar right there,” Lexa pointed at the corner of Clarke’s mouth. Clarke wiped her cheek instead, completely missing the spot. Lexa sighed, “let me do it.” She leant in and kissed the spot, then capturing Clarke’s lips, loving how sweet they tasted. They smiled into the kiss then giggled.

A clap of thunder broke them apart as Lexa flinched away, not liking the sound. Clarke looked outside the window and saw it was starting to rain.

“We should get home before it gets too bad, yeah? C'mon love.” Clarke stood up and extended her hand for her girlfriend. Lexa took the hand and walked outside with Clarke, pulling her hood up against the pattering rain before pulling Clarke’s up for her.

As they walked home, Lexa slipped on a bit of mud and fell into a puddle.

“Shit, you okay babe?” Clarke said as she tried to hold in a giggle at Lexa, completely and utterly _covered_ in mud from the chest down to her knees, her white coat ruined, the ends of her hair wet and dirty and her face dotted with flecks of water that got in her eyes as she wiped it off, ruining her makeup in the process.

Clarke couldn’t hold it in and burst out laughing in Lexa's face, gripping her shoulder to stand upright. Lexa gaped at her.

“Clarke stop laughing!!” Lexa exclaimed with wide eyes as her girlfriend doubled over in laughter.

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry. You just look like a raccoon with your running eyeliner. It's so fucking adorable.” Clarke gasped out between laughs. She saw Lexa's lips twitching as she tried to hold in a smile, failing miserably as she grinned wide and shook her head.

“You're an asshole you know.” She muttered and looked down; Clarke shrugged. Suddenly, Lexa's eyes lit up she glance up at Clarke with a smirk. “Clarke…?”

Clarke recognised her tone and glanced at her girlfriend, seeing the smirk and immediately backed up.

“Lexa what are you doing...” She put her hands up and walked backwards. Lexa smirk grew.

“I'm cold, can you hold me?” Lexa pouted, over-exaggerated. Clarke shook her head slowly.

“You're dirty.”

“…That’s the point.” And with that, Lexa took off running towards Clarke with a big smile on her face and arms extended. Clarke yelped and ran in the opposite direction, towards the park.

They ran around, hoods falling off and their hair and bodies drenched, makeup completely wiped off. They ran until Clarke stumbled slightly and Lexa was able to wrap her arms around her waist and lift her off the ground, spinning around on the spot as Clarke squealed then laughed and playfully swatted at Lexa's shoulders.

“Lexa! Now my clothes are all muddy!” She said, trying to be mad but the big smile on her face contradicted her faux anger. Lexa just smiled and wiped the remnants of makeup on Clarke’s face, looking at her girlfriend in all her natural beauty. Clarke wound her arms around Lexa's neck and wrapped her legs around her waist, sighing wistfully.

“Sorry?” Lexa said as she nuzzled Clarke’s cheek, spreading more grime there too. Clarke groaned and cupped her cheeks, pulling her back and looking into her big green eyes, more vibrant and alive than ever. She pulled her closer and kissed her sweetly, unbeknownst to the prying eyes and other people in the park seeing their interaction and smiling softly.

They kissed for a while until Clarke shivered in Lexa's arms, who giggled and pulled her closer, letting Clarke tuck her head in her clothed shoulder.

“We should probably get home before we get sick. If we wake up with a fever tomorrow, you're to blame.” Lexa said sternly as she dropped Clarke and pulled her into the side of her body, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and rubbing lightly. Clarke giggled as they started walking.

“Worth it though, right?” The blonde said as she looked up at her girlfriend, who scoffed lightly.

“No, those churros are death in sugar form.”

“You need more cheat days, every time I see something green a picture of you forms in my mind.”

“It's how I keep my body in shape. I didn’t see you complaining when you gushed over my abs, verbally _and_ literally.” Clarke stumbled at her blunt insinuation.

“Oh my god, you ass.”

“You like that too.”

“Wrong, I _love_ that too.”

“So you love my _ass_ ets and not me?”

“Well, I'm obligated to love you so I can love your abs and ass, and eyes, and lips, and jawline, and tiny, tiny ears, and nose, and laugh, and smile. Oh, can't forget your sweet pu—”

“OKAY I GOT THE IDEA, LOVE.” Lexa exclaimed loudly as a dark blush covered her cheeks. Clarke giggled and pecked her pinked cheek.

“I love you, baby.” Clarke whispered as she tucked herself into Lexa's side.

“I love you, too.” Lexa grumbled back as she slung her arm around Clarke’s shoulders.

“Grump.” Clarke said as she nuzzled behind Lexa's ear, a spot she knew was sensitive when she gasped and pulled away.

“Cold nose.” She whined. Clarke giggled again and it warmed Lexa's heart.

They walked into the apartment, freezing and dripping from head to toe. Clarke dropped her bag and ran to the bathroom to take a long, hot shower, Lexa joining her not long after.

\-----

They were both in bed, naked of course, taking in each other’s warmth and love.

“Clarke?”

“Hmm?”

“Tell me you wanna get churros again, I'm divorcing you.”

“We aren’t even married--?”

“Shhhh, sleep, and no more churros for you.”

That didn’t last long, not a week after, Clarke begged Lexa to get more churros, who refused at first then fell victim to Clarke’s burning glare.

Lexa made sure to get an umbrella and brought her raincoat out. On a perfectly sunny, warm autumn morning. Let's just say, they were the talk of the month.

**Author's Note:**

> short compared to the last one but oh whale. leave more suggestions for what you wanna see (read) next!!


End file.
